


Time Stops

by nan



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Art, Bisexuality, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Holding Hands, Multi, NSFW Art, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: This is where he wants to keep them.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough/Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Rare Pairs Exchange 2020





	Time Stops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueWolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueWolves/gifts).




End file.
